


sa likod ng mga awitin

by dksehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dksehun/pseuds/dksehun
Summary: nasa likod ng mga awiting hindi napakinggan ang hinahanap ni jongin, noon.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 2





	sa likod ng mga awitin

  
"sayang...sinayang ko ang lahat." walang ibang lumalabas sa bibig ni jongin kundi ang mga salitang 'yan. pang-ilang beses na ba 'to? hindi niya rin alam. ang alam niya lang ay nasayang na ang lahat ng oras at kahit anong gawin niya'y hindi na ito maibabalik pa. hindi na siya makababalik.

ilang taon na ang nakalipas mula nung huli silang nagkausap ni kyungsoo. matagal na siyang walang balita rito at wala rin siyang ideya kung nasaan na ito ngayon. hindi naman sa wala na siyang pakialam sa kaibigan, sadyang hindi niya na lang makita pa ang dahilan para magkaroon sila ng koneksyong muli. o baka ganoon nga siguro, baka wala lang talaga siyang pakialam sa kaibigan. o baka mas mahalaga lang talaga noon ang pagtalikod. 

napabuntong-hininga si jongin. hindi na siya nagsasalita katulad kanina na paulit-ulit niyang sinasabi ang salitang "sayang". ngunit hindi man nagsasalita'y rinig na rinig pa rin sa mga buntong hininga niya ang panghihinayang. rinig na rinig pero walang nakikinig. si jongin lang ang tanging nakaririnig at nabibingi na siya.

muling pinakinggan ni jongin ang boses ni kyungsoo, na sana noon niya pa pinakinggan. gustong gusto niya nang magpadala ng mensahe, kumustahin si kyungsoo, hanapin, pero para saan pa? nandito na sila at wala nang dahilan para bumalik pa. hindi na rin naman pwede.

ilang beses pang nakipagtalo si jongin sa sarili pero sa huli, hindi niya rin naman napigilan. nakapagdesisyon na siya, hahanapin niya si kyungsoo. ibabalik ang pagkakaibigang hindi niya naman talaga nilimot, ilang taon man ang lumipas. 

"hello? baek?" 

  
"sino 'to?" tanong ng nasa kabilang linya. kabadong kabado si jongin, ilang taon niya na ring hindi nakausap si baekhyun. si baekhyun ang pinsan at isa pang malapit na kaibigan ni kyungsoo, bukod sa kanya. 

  
"si jongin 'to. kumusta na?" napakagat sa labi si jongin, "si kyungsoo, kumusta?" 

  
"uy, jongin. naaalala mo pa pala kami." mahinang napatawa si baekhyun, anim na taon ba naman kasi silang nawalan ng komunikasyon. "si kyungsoo?"

  
"jongin...wala na si kyungsoo." 

"h-ha? hindi na ba siya diyan nakatira? nasaan na siya? baek?" nagulat si jongin sa narinig. napuno siya ng pagtataka at takot. hindi niya alam kung saan nanggagaling ang takot pero siguro...natatakot lang siya na hindi na mahanap pa si kyungsoo.

  
"wala na si kyungsoo. wala na." 

  
napatulala si jongin, iniisip kung ano ba ang ibig sabihin ni baekhyun. ilang minuto siyang natahimik na hindi niya napansing binaba na pala ni baekhyun ang tawag. 

  
gustong sumigaw ni jongin pero ni hindi siya makapagsalita. alam niyang imposible ang naiisip niya kaya walang dahilan para lamunin siya ng takot. mahahanap niya pa naman si kyungsoo, sana.

anim na taon. anim na taon ang nakalilipas, umalis siya. tinalikuran niya si kyungsoo, napagpasyahan na mas makabubuti siguro kung hindi na niya isasama pa si kyungsoo sa takbo ng buhay niya. siguro...hindi niya tinandaan ang salitang siguro. may pag-aalinlangan siya sa desisyong ito pero hindi na niya pinag-isipan. kung naisip niya lang sana noon...kung hindi niya lang sana tiniis si kyungsoo...

naalala niya ang dahilan kung bakit muling nagbalik ang mga alaala ni kyungsoo sa kanya. ang mga awiting hindi man lang niya pinakinggan noon. madalas itong itong isend ni kyungsoo sa kanya, palaging sinasabi na pakinggan niya. isang beses nga, kinanta pa ito ni kyungsoo. pero wala siyang pinakinggan. walang pinakinggan si jongin. wala na ring makaririnig pa sa totoo niyang nararamdaman. 

nilibot ni jongin ang paningin sa apat na sulok ng malamig na silid. nanginginig si jongin at ang labo labo na ng paningin niya dala ng mga luhang tila hindi nauubos. "ang labo...ang labo labo naman kasi." 

  
nasaan ba kasi si kyungsoo? mali naman siguro yung iniisip niya 'di ba? napagtanto niya naman ngayon na madalas naman siyang magkamali. mali nga itong pinili niya. mali ngang hindi niya pinakinggan si kyungsoo noon. syempre, hindi na niya gusto ang magkamali pa dahil ang sakit sakit magkamali. pero ngayon, hinihiling niya na sana mali siya, sana mali siya ng iniisip. mali siya, kasi mahahanap niya pa si kyungsoo. pero hindi naman magbabago ang isang bagay dahil lang pinipilit nating isipin ang gusto nating mangyari. alam ni jongin, kailangan niyang tanggapin na lahat ng nangyari, galing 'yon sa mga maling daan na pinili niyang tahakin noon. galing sa mga bagay na ginawa at hindi niya ginawa. 

  
pinunasan ni jongin ang luha sa mga mata niya at binasa ang pinadalang text ni baekhyun na ngayon niya lang napansin. 

  
jongin, sorry. aaminin ko, nagalit ako sayo noon dahil nakita ko ang bawat paghihintay sa mga mata ni kyungsoo. hindi na siya nagpakita sa inyo dahil hindi na rin niya kayang lumabas pero hindi ka man lang dumating at nagtanong kung bakit. hindi mo man lang siya tiningnan. gustong gusto kitang puntahan, gustong gusto kong sabihin sa 'yo yung kondisyon ni kyungsoo. gusto kong puntahan mo siya, palakasin ang loob, gusto kong maging kaibigan ka sa kanya hanggang sa huli. pero ang sabi ni kyungsoo, mas mabuti raw 'yon dahil 'yun ang mas madali para sa inyong dalawa. hindi ka niya makikitang nasasaktan dahil mawawala na siya, hindi mo siya makikitang nasasaktan dahil nasasaktan ka. kaya gustuhin ko man, sinunod ko ang bilin ni kyungsoo na 'wag ka nang habulin pa at hayaan na lang na maging masaya. i'm so sorry jongin. 

  
tiningnan ulit ni jongin kung tama bang nagpadala ng mensahe si baekhyun ngunit nandoon talaga ang mga salita. kahit anong gawin niya'y nandito na ang lahat. kahit anong gawin niya'y nawala na ang mga oras, ang pagkakataon. wala na si kyungsoo.

  
mapait na natawa si jongin, ang sama sama ng mundo. sobrang lupit naman nito. kani-kanina lang, nanghihinayang si jongin dahil hindi na siya malayang mahalin pa si kyungsoo. hindi na siya malayang hawakan at ingatan ang puso nito. ngayon, wala na talaga si kyungsoo at wala na siyang ibang magawa kundi sisihin ang sarili niya. punong puno ng panghihinayang si jongin pero mas nangingibabaw ang sakit. naisip niya, kakayanin niyang mabuhay sa panghihinayang basta't maligaya si kyungsoo. pero bakit naman ganito? bakit sila pinagkaitan nang ganito?

  
pinakinggang muli ni jongin ang recording na natagpuan niya kanina. narinig niya na 'to dati, hindi lang tinapos. hindi lang pinagtuunan ng pansin. kaya ngayon niya lang narinig ang sinasabi ni kyungsoo noon. ngayon niya lang natagpuan ang matagal na niyang hinahanap noon. 

_maybe someday i'll see you again, even if it's only in my dreams, that's okay. foolish of me to long for something that was never gonna be mine from the start..._

hindi makasarili si kyungsoo. mahal siya ni kyungsoo pero hindi nito hinahangad na masuklian ni jongin ang pagmamahal niya. kasi alam niya na kapag nawala siya, maiiwan niya si jongin. at ayaw na ayaw niyang mangyari yun, ayaw niyang masaktan si jongin nang dahil sa kanya. 

_but you don't have to run away, because i'm too scared to fall in love anyway._

  
kung nakinig lang si jongin noon at nalamang mahal din siya nito. kung pinili niya lang si kyungsoo at naging matapang para sa kanilang dalawa.

jongin was getting married. kyungsoo was dying. nagpakasal na si jongin noon, umalis at iniwan si kyungsoo. wala siyang kaalam-alam. 

alam ni jongin na kasalanan niya 'to at walang ibang dapat sisihin kundi ang sarili niya. kung sana hindi siya tumalikod at niyakap si kyungsoo, kahit ilang araw lang. kahit sa maikling panahon. 

"jongin, mahal kita." 

  
napakahinang bulong ng mahal kita pagtapos ng kanta, pero sapat na para marinig ni jongin. sapat para marinig, ngunit hindi pinakinggan. ito siguro ang ganti sa kanya ng mundo. kahit paulit-ulit niya pang isigaw ang mga salitang "mahal kita" walang makikinig sa kanya. wala na ang dapat na makarinig. 

  
"i'm sorry, soo."

kung makababalik lang siya, kung maibabalik niya lang, paulit-ulit niyang pipiliin si kyungsoo. 

kung makababalik pa siya sa panahon, kung may iba pa mang mundo, kung may iba pang pagkakataon, wala nang ibang mahihiling si jongin kundi sana magtagpong muli ang mga landas nila ni kyungsoo.

  
sa likod ng mga awiting hindi napakinggan natagpuan ni jongin ang matagal na niyang hinahanap noon. sa likod ng mga awiting hindi na mapakikinggan ni kyungsoo matatagpuan ang ibang kapalaran nila na nilikha ni jongin.

  
_sa panaginip, sa mga panaginip na lang._

**Author's Note:**

> things i could never say to you - noni, yan ang kantang hindi pinakinggan ni jongin kaya kayo na lang ang makinig hshshhas thank u sa mga umabot hanggang sa note na 'to, sorry na di pa rin ako marunong sumulat ng angst. kung umabot kayo dito pls pakinggan niyo that's okay ni ksoo at candy ni baek hehehe


End file.
